The field of the disclosure relates generally to analyzing vibrations, and more particularly, to systems and methods that convert analog vibration signals to audio data for analysis.
At least some known systems for analyzing vibrations associated with a machine, such as a motor, require specialized vibration analysis hardware and/or software. Such software and/or hardware is relatively expensive, costing between $500 to $2,500 for each “channel” or vibration signal to be analyzed. Moreover, in many such systems, the hardware is not portable, requiring machines to be brought to the specialized hardware for analysis, rather than taking the hardware to the machines. Furthermore, in many known systems, the specialized software is not compatible with other analysis software. Accordingly, manufacturers and/or technical support personnel may be locked into using a first vibration analysis system and be unable to use potentially useful features of a second vibration analysis system that is incompatible with the first vibration analysis system. It would be beneficial to have a system that converts vibration signals to a form of data that a wide variety of relatively low-cost hardware and software is configured to analyze, such as audio data.